Estranho amor
by Drica Vampy
Summary: Um acidente faz com que dois desconhecidos se cruzem, ela viu que era ele o amor da sua vida, mas não sabia quem era ele. Ele era simplesmente um estranho, um desconhecido, o qual a salvo. Ela olhou em seus olhos e constatou que era “ele” a pessoa mais...
1. Resumos

**_RESUMOS:_**

**Resumo (autora):**

Um acidente faz com que dois desconhecidos se cruzem, ela viu que era ele o amor da sua vida, mas não sabia quem era ele. Ele era simplesmente um estranho, um desconhecido, o qual a salvo. Ela olhou em seus olhos e constatou que era **"ele"**, a pessoa mais importante da vida dela, quem era ele? Ela se fazia a mesma pergunta todas as vezes que olhava o vasto céu estrelado. Foi só um sonho? Perguntava-se nos momentos de fraqueza e de desilusão, então ele voltava como em um passe de mágica e virava o mundo dela de cabeça pra baixo, porém novamente sumia sem deixar rastro ou pistas de quem seria ele. A pobre garota ficava a esperar a volta do seu **"cavaleiro"**, o herói do seu mundo.** "As suas amigas sempre perguntavam: "como você pode ter se apaixonado por um estranho?"**. E ela sempre respondia: **"Ele é o herói do meu mundo".** Um corpo é encontrado na biblioteca, a mulher bonita que jazia no chão, e uma garota acabara de perde o seu mundo, e naquele instante findou o faz de conta e a mente pura e alegre que possuía, começando há encarar a vida de um modo frio e sem vida, tinha que esquecer o **"estranho"**, pois seu mundo já não existia, e o seu herói não passava de ilusão, agora era um recomeço para uma nova vida. Todos os sentimentos estavam lacrados as 7 chaves, **"Adeus!"** era o que sua alma dizia, para o seu estranho amor. Até que um dia, um **"estranho"**, vai morar na sua casa. Muitas confusões, romance, sexo, mistério e suspense rondam a vida da herdeira Yanamaka.

**Resumo Descrito por Yamanaka:**

Ano 2022 á Era da robótica, meu nome é Yanamaka Ino, tenho 25 anos. Sou loira dos olhos azuis, mas não me julguem pela aparência sou um gênio da robótica, meu pai é dono da Empresa de Robóticas em Japão-Tóquio, meu pai é natural japonês, tem cabelos negros misturados com um pouco de cabelos grisalhos os olhos dele são de uma cor incomum, um azul escuro, como no fundo dos oceanos, de pele clara, um pouco bronzeada, minha mãe era uma embaixadora americana, de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, de tez alva. Na minha vida tudo era perfeito, eu tinha um namorado, Sai Ianushi, tem a mesma idade do que eu tenho, vive no mesmo mundo que o meu, ele é advogado, sou herdeira da empresa multibilionária de Tóquio, tudo era perfeito. Até que tem alguns acontecimentos desagradáveis, e me levam á uma vida triste e insegura, então do nada **"ele"** aparece, um estranho ruivo, nunca tinha visto a estranha combinação de beleza e frieza em uma pessoa como vi nos olhos dele. Esse estranho ocupa a minha mente, ele era o herói de que eu precisava para o meu mundo. Mas fatos mórbidos e tristes acontecem comigo, e levo a crer que tudo está perdido, que meu Herói era só uma ilusão, e meu mundo acabou. Porém um **"estranho"** vem morar em minha casa, e sentimentos antes lacrados estão aflorando. O que esta acontecendo? Quem é você estranho?


	2. Capítulo I

Legenda:

**-Sou uma louca mesmo!- **disse ela. **Fala dos personagens**

"_Amor_" enfâse as palavras

Pude sentir as mãos dele em minha cintura me fazendo aproximar-me mais dele... **Narração de Ino**

_Capítulo I: O Estranho_

Acordo na penumbra da noite eu não consegui dormir, toda vez que eu fechava os olhos as lembranças dele vinham em minha mente, caminho até a varanda de meu quarto e me sento no pequeno muro de mármore, que se estende ao redor da minha varanda, fico a fitar o céu, estava tão estrelado, mas não tinha luar, só estrelas lindas e brilhantes, como queria que ele estive-se aqui. Não entendo como ele pode ter feito isso comigo, ele me dizia que me amava, e eu o amo mesmo, ele dizia que eu era á única, e que por mim faria tudo, mas ele me enganou e me traiu. Eu ainda o amo, por que Sai você fez isso?Ao pensar nisso lágrimas vêm aos meus olhos, escorrem pela minha face, fico a chorar baixinho. Fico a fitar o jardim da minha mansão, fico a observar as belas violetas, na verdade fico submersa em pensamento, senti uma tontura, de repente minha vista ficou escura, quase caiu da varanda. Minha mansão tem enormes 3 andares e eu estava no 2 andar, ou seja uma queda de lá eu poderia faturar alguma parte do meu corpo ou morrer com o impacto.

**-****Não pule!-**gritou alguém, não conseguir ver nitidamente quem gritara, pois minha vista ficou escura novamente e sentir cair, parecia que naquele momento eu podia voar, o vento gelado da noite atravessava rapidamente a minha camisola de seda azul marinho. Ainda de olhos fechados eu esperava chegar ao chão com grande impacto, mas parece que eu fui salva, abri rapidamente meus olhos, meus orbes azuis fitaram os orbes verde-água. Alguém tinha me salvado, e esse alguém tem braços fortes, passei a analisar mais de perto o perfil do meu salvador, ele havia me colocado no gramado, e fazia mil perguntas e me dava uma grande bronca, de como eu podia pensar em me suicidar, em como era errado eu acabar minha vida de uma maneira patética, ele falou muitas coisas que eu não compreendi e nem queria saber no momento. Naquele instante eu prefira ficar observando o rosto alvo que ele possuía, seus traços masculinos chamavam minha atenção, sua boca avermelhada, seus orbes verde-água, seu nariz afilado, seus olhos pareciam que tinham lápis de tão escuro que parece, mas não eram, eu posso reconhecer quem usa lápis de olho de longe, não vi a cor de seus cabelos, ele estava com um casaco de capuz Fui me aproximando mais e mais dele, até que nossos rostos ficassem centímetros de distancia, pude sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto, a respiração dele é quente, o cheiro dele era bom, possuía aroma de colônia italiana, então foi que eu percebi que a boca dele tinha parado de se mexer, minha mão se aproximou do rosto dele, e o estranho nada fez, minha mão deslizou pela tez alva de sua face, senti os olhos verde-água penetrantes sobre mim. Eu mal o conheço, sei que parece estranho, mas parece que nos conhecemos faz muito tempo, senti um estranho desejo de beijar o tal estranho que estava em minha frente. Não sei se foi por eu me sentir sozinha, ou por eu esta carente de carinho. Simplesmente segui meus instintos e me inclinei um pouco para frente, agora podia sentir o hálito quente que o estranho carregava. Pude sentir as mãos dele em minha cintura me fazendo aproximar-me mais dele, podendo sentir o corpo dele ao o meu, um forte arrepio passou pela minha espinha, a boca dele atroz e feroz se apossou da minha, seus lábios quentes e libidinosos me deixavam extasiadas, sua língua explorava a minha boca com calma, um gemido sufocado pelo calor do desejo, ele brincou com a minha língua, ao fim do beijo ele mordeu meus lábios inferiores, ainda de corpo e rosto próximos, ficamos a nós fitar, meu céu com os oceanos dele.

**-Senhorita Yanamaka?-**perguntava uma voz ao longínquo do imenso jardim, foi então que me desvaneci dos braços fortes do estranho, e ele me largara e sairá correndo, e as trevas da noite o cobriram, assim o perdi de vista. Então o vigia da minha mansão chegou.

**-O que a senhorita faz aqui?-**perguntou ele, eu ainda fitava as trevas por onde meu cavaleiro havia ido embora, sorri triste mente, voltei meu olhar para o vigia, e tratei de sorrir para ele de forma falsa.

**-Eu só quis dar uma volta pelo jardim, eu tinha perdido o sono. - **disse sorrindo falsamente, claro que uma parte disso era verdade. Ele sorri e pediu para que eu adentrasse e disse que era muito perigoso, uma jovem como eu ficar sozinha, mesmo na sua própria casa, pois podia haver tarados ou seqüestradores, pude perceber que o vigia tinha uns 40 anos, mas guardava um bom porte físico, ficava a olhar minhas pernas desnudada, e esboçou um sorriso malicioso, o que me fez passar um arrepio de medo por meu corpo, concordei que era melhor eu entrar mesmo.

**-Eu a acompanho senhorita Yanamaka. -**disse ele ainda com o sorriso malicioso na face velha, eu estava assustada, mas meus pais estavam em casa e os empregados também, então eu não tinha o que temer no momento.

**-Claro senhor Iakushia.-**disse ainda sorrindo falsamente para ele, fui andando o mais rápido possível, pra acabar com isso.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooOooooOooo

**-Tenha uma boa noite Senhorita Yamanaka!- **disse ele ainda olhando minhas pernas, eu estava nervosa, mas dei um sorriso de alivio.

**-Boa noite senhor Iakushia!- **digo entrando em casa, eu corri para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Entretanto meu sorriso se desfez, no momento do perigo esqueci-me de perguntar qual era seu nome.

**-Eu sou uma louca mesmo!- **sussurro, segredando para o vazio do meu quarto, como pude beijar um estranho, sabe lá ele podia ser um tarado ou um seqüestrador. Os olhos dele eram lindos, percebi também que eram frios e triste, ele tinha uma tatuagem com a palavra _"amor" _na testa, seus cabelos eram vermelhos fogo, um conjunto diferente, porém bonito. Não entendo porque ele me salvo hoje, será que me observava? Ou foi pelo acaso do destino? Não importa, quero ver ele novamente, sentir sua boca sobre a minha mais uma vez, sentir seu hálito em minha face, quero me aventurar naqueles lábios. Parece que estou agindo como uma vadia, já que eu tinha saído de um relacionamento de anos, não é que eu tenha me esquecido do Sai, só que... Não vai adiantar eu ficar lembrando-se dele, só faz com que minha alma sofra e meu coração chore e se o destino quis que nós encontramos-se o, eu não posso esquecer-me disso.

**-Quem é você, estranho?- **pergunto ao vácuo esperando uma resposta, meu olhos estavam pesados, enquanto caio no sono, em minha mente vem ás imagens do ruivo, do meu cavaleiro das trevas.

**-Quem é você, estranho?-**murmuro mais uma vez a mesma pergunta, antes de perder os sentidos.

_Fim do Capítulo I_


	3. Capítulo II: Ao Acaso

_**Capítulo II: Ao acaso**_

Desde aquele incidente eu pensava seriamente sobre meu estranho e belo herói. Hoje era mais um dia de trabalho, acordei cedo, fiz minha higiene, vesti um conjuntinho básico de terno preto, com a camisa branca por dentro e um salto alto de mesma cor do terno.

- Ohayou gozaimasu Okaasan!- falei animada, beijando a face bonita de minha mãe. Ela sorriu afável, beijando a minha mão.

-Ohayo Ino-chan.- a voz de minha Kaa-san era suave. Sentei-me ao seu lado para degusta o desjejum com ela.

-Como foi a conferencia de Tóquio?- perguntei pegando uma torrada e passando geléia de morango.

-Você sabe como são problemática essas reuniões.- ela falou mexendo a mão no ar.

-A senhora está parecendo o Shikamaru.- falei rindo, a risada cadenciada dela me acompanhou.

-Bem, foi o tempo que eu passei com Shikaku-sama na reunião.- falou pesarosa.

-Então a reunião foi mesmo um problema.- disse ainda rindo.

-O que você acha filha?- rimos novamente. Era tão bom passar esses momentos com a minha mãe.

Mas o meu tempo era curto, muito curto, logo me levantei, subi para o quarto, escovei os dentes, peguei a minha bolsa e sair porta a fora mais uma vez, estava indo trabalha.

Ser loira e ser um gênio da robótica não ajudam muito a minha vida. Eu trabalho na construção de microchips e na área de relações públicas da empresa. Peguei meu carro de cor vermelha e estacionei na garagem da empresa.

Esse ano a minha equipe estavam criando um tipo chip para fins médicos. È um chip neural, que conectado a medula espinhal fizesse com que controlasse os membros, seria usados em deficientes musculares, se desse tudo certo logo as cadeiras de rodas estariam sendo obsoletas.

Faltava pouco para encerrar o procedimento de construção do chip, já tínhamos dois protótipos originais e um semi-protótipo em caso de emergência.

-Ohayou Yamanaka-san.- o gerente do meu departamento me cumprimentou, eu sorri matreira para ele, que rapidamente enrubesceu.

-Ohoyou Tsuki-kun.- falei dando uma piscadela para ele, que ficou ainda mais vermelho. Entrei na sala de trabalho.

O dia foi longo e muito interessante, e não posso negar que foi um dia de sucesso. Finalmente terminamos de construir o Chip! E hoje eu, minhas amigas e alguns membros da equipe estão saindo de comemoração.

-Finalmente terminamos.- a voz serena de minha amiga morena ecoou suave no estabelecimento barulhento. Fomos a uma boate perto da empresa. O nome dela era Hyuuga Hinata, filha mais velha do magnata Hyuuga Hiashi, dono da maior empresa de armamento tecnológico do mundo.

-Sim, agora é só esperar a Ino terminar de fazer a mágica.- a voz alegre de minha amiga rosada se fez presente, enquanto ela pegava mais um copo de vodca e bebericava. Filha dos ricos Tecno-Médicos, Haruno Sakura era filha única do casal.

-Mas essa parte é fácil Sakura, é só a Ino dá uns sorrisos e umas piscadas de olhos, que todos concordam com ela.- a voz energética de Tenten se pronunciou sobre a música barulhenta. Os olhos castanhos, encararam os olhos de lua de Hinata, e as duas sorriram cúmplices.

-O que vocês duas estão tramando?- Sakura perguntou levantando a sua sobrancelha rosada.

-Nada.- disseram as duas juntas, rindo como crianças.

-Mas olha quem está ali sozinho, Sakura-chan!- a voz de Tenten era maliciosa, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos que estavam soltos, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. Todas nós viramos para onde a Tenten apontava, lá estava um dos homens mais lindo de toda Tóquio, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sorrindo malicioso eu vi alguns dos amigos dele, o Hyuuga Neji, que era primo da Hinata, o melhor amigo do Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto. Do lado de Naruto estava Uchiha Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

-È pelo visto todas aqui tiraram a sorte grande.- falei gesticulando a mão, minhas amigas ficaram vermelhas.

Os belos homens vinham em sua direção, Uchiha Itachi foi logo abordado por uma mulher, não deu nem tempo de chegar aqui. Suspirei resignada, eu ficaria sobrando. Levantei-me calmamente e ia me dirigir a pista de dança.

-Onde você pensa que vai Ino-porca-chan?- Sakura me olhava de soslaio, os verdes brilhantes e curiosos.

-Vou dançar testa de marquise!- falei rindo da expressão aborrecida da rosada. Quando os rapazes chegaram a mesa eu já estava saindo.

-Boa comemoração garotas, e rapazes vão com calma.- falei sorrindo matreira, me erguerei pela multidão e me joguei na pista.

Estava dançando alguma música que eu não sei o nome, depois de ter dispensado uma dúzia de homens, estava pensando em ir para casa. Amanhã seria um grande dia para a empresa e quem sabe para o mundo. Estava de olhos parcialmente fechados, por causa do jogo de luz, que me cegava quase que completamente, até eu ouvi uma voz familiar.

-Posso dançar com você?- a voz era de um timbre indiferente e ao mesmo tempo sedutoramente quente. Não consegui vê a face do rapaz direito, mas não tive muita escolha, os braços dele já estavam envolta de mim, acompanhando o ritmo quente da batida.

Resolvi aceitar a contra gosto, afinal o que custa deixar-se levar pelo destino? As mãos fortes dele desciam levemente por minhas costas, eu só estava com a camisa branca de costa nua que eu usava por debaixo do terninho. Senti os dedos suaves tocando a minha pele, um arrepio passou por meu corpo.

A respiração quente dele, tocava no meu rosto, perto demais! Quando a luz parou por um segundo de piscar, eu vi os olhos do estranho que estava comigo, eram de um verde oliva frio e dominador, eram os meus olhos do homem que tinha me salvado.

-È você.- murmurei contra o pescoço dele. Eu pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto, que estava parcialmente escondido pela luz.

-Sim sou eu.- a voz estava tão sensual! Ou seria eu com meus hormônios a flor da pele?

Levantei meu rosto para ver melhor a face bonita de meu eterno salvador, não demorou muito para que a boca dele estivesse sobre a minha, levei minhas mãos ao cabelo desalinhado dele, e me deixei levar. Os lábios dele quente como da outra vez, impondo sua força contra minha boca sem resistência, a língua invadia e já tomava a minha, como se já pertencesse a ele, a mão dele subiu aos meus cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos em minhas mechas douradas. Seu braço me mantinha cativa nele, meus seios se espremiam contra o peitoral dele, e um calor subia no meu ventre.

Por que ele tinha que parar o beijo? Eu não me importava com a falta de ar, contanto que o meu corpo pudesse ficar colado no dele, o resto era indiferente. Mordendo meu lábio inferior, como daquela vez, me causando um arrepio gostoso no corpo.

-Doce.- a voz dele sussurrou em meu ouvido, nossa respiração ofegante, havíamos parado de nos mexer na pista.

-O que?- eu murmurei fraca, ainda tonta pelas sensações daquela boca.

-Seus lábios são muito doces.- falou beijando-me mais uma vez. Agora mais lentamente, a língua passava deslizando pelos meus lábios, vez ou outra ele prendia meu lábios entre os dentes, até que por fim a língua dele procurou a minha, quando elas se tocam, é algo tão surreal, tão pecaminosamente bom, que eu gemi baixo e ofegante em sua boca.

_** E cedo demais ele deixou a minha boca!**_

Encostei meu rosto no pescoço dele, me aninhando ali. Ele era meio frio, mas tudo bem, eu estava quente mesmo.

-Onde você estava esse tempo todo?- perguntei para ele, os braços dele me mantinham presa e segura contra seu corpo.

-Procurando você.- ele falou beijando meus cabelos. E estava tão bom ali, só nós dois, o resto do mundo não existia, e se fosse assim para sempre, eu não me importaria.

Até eu escutar uma voz, parecia a voz de minhas amigas me chamando. Sem muita vontade eu sair do aconchego do corpo do meu herói, ele não tentou me prender mais. Ele devia saber que eu não ia fugir. Como se eu tivesse algum lugar para ir, como se eu já não soubesse que os braços dele eram o meu lugar.

Virei-me para ver quem era, mas não vi nenhuma de minhas amigas. O que era estranho, eu acho que elas devem ter entrado na pista de dança para me procurar.

-São apenas minhas amigas.- falei me virando para o homem dos olhos verdes, todavia ele não estava lá. Meus olhos azuis vasculharam o local, mas a multidão não me deixava procurar.

Ele simplesmente sumiu! E mais uma vez eu não tinha perguntado seu nome. Senti-me um pouco decepcionada, eu o queria ali. Queria ficar nos braços dele pelo tempo do que durasse o para sempre.

Mas aqui não é um conto de fadas. Meu coração entristeceu com essa constatação.

_**No entanto a pergunta que não me saiu da cabeça desde que o vi pela primeira vez me veio a mente: Quem era ele?**_

_**Fim do capítulo II**_


End file.
